


OK K.O.! Know Your Stars

by Latias425



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lies, Parody, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425
Summary: The evil Know Your Stars announcer is back once again, and this time he's bringing the torture and humiliation to the cast of OK K.O. (My third parody of the All That skit).





	1. K.O.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm doing another one of these Know Your Stars parodies (and if you don't know what that is, then just look it up on YouTube), this time with the cast of OK K.O. One of the reasons why I love this show is because of its wide cast of unique, fun, likeable characters, so I thought you know what, I'm gonna torture and humiliate them all for your enjoyment. You're welcome.

Somewhere inside a dark, empty studio was a chair with a single spotlight shining on it. In case you don't know, it's none other than the "Know Your Stars" studio, the place where our favorite characters get tortured and humiliated by the evil announcer. This time it's the cast of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes that was going to be getting the verbal smackdown, and the first guest in the studio was none other than the star of the show himself, who took his spot in the hot seat as the announcer began to echo.

_**Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...** _

"Uhh...what was that?" K.O. asked, a bit freaked out from the strange voice that came from nowhere. In response to that, the announcer echoed again.

_**Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...** _

"Who was that? Are you a ghost?" K.O. asked, getting even more freaked out.

_**Nah, it's just me. K.O...hates Pow cards.** _

"What?! No, I don't! I love Pow cards! See? I've got a whole collection that I've spent years working on!" K.O. took out his binder of Pow cards and showed it to the announcer to prove it.

_**Like you really have been. K.O...thinks heroes are absolutely stupid.** _

"What?! Okay, I know that is a lie! I'm training to become a great hero, and I like my friends Rad and Enid and Mommy and Mr. Gar!"

_**You've obviously been lying to them. K.O...wants to watch all his Pow cards burn in a lava pit.** _

"What?! No, I-" Before K.O. could finish his sentence, the announcer took his binder and tossed it into a pit of lava that was somehow in the studio. He watched in horror as all of his years of collecting Pow cards was being burned right before his very eyes.

" **NOOOOOOOOO!** " K.O. screamed in terror, and then fell off the seat and collapsed to the floor sobbing.

_**Now you know the Pow card hater, K.O.!** _

K.O. continued sobbing as he pounded his fists on the ground in despair. "Why?! Why?! Why must you do this to me, freaky voice from nowhere?! WHY-HY-HY-HYYYY?!"


	2. Enid

The next guest in the studio was a certain purple-haired teen, who sat rather lazily in the hot seat as the announcer echoed.

_**Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...** _

"Come on, just get on with it. I don't have all day." Enid sighed, seeming completely out of it.

_**Enid...wants to be a porn star.** _

"Seriously?" Enid asked, not taken back by the obvious lie. "You know that I actually want to be a ninja, right?"

_**Well, last time I checked, being a porn star will get you much more moolah.** _

"Who cares about that?"

_**Only wannabe porn stars like you. Enid...is a dirty, trashy, slutty, filthy hoe!** _

"What?! I am not dirty, trashy, slutty,  _or_  filthy! What the hell makes you think that?!"

_**I don't know. Maybe it's because of the clothes you're wearing. Enid...inherited her sluttyness from her porn star parents.** _

"Okay, I know that that's complete crap! My parents are not porn stars!"

_**Well, both of your parents are hot, so it would make sense for them to have a sexy hoe like you!** _

"Call me a hoe one more time and I'll kick you in the balls so hard that they'll explode!" Enid threatened.

_**Now you know the dirty, trashy, slutty, FILTHY hoe, Enid!** _

"Alright, that's it! You asked for this!" Enid snapped as she got up from the seat and headed towards the announcer, who realized what she was going to do and began to beg and plead for mercy.

_**No, wait! Please! Not my balls!** _

"Say goodbye to your nuts, creep!" Enid shouted as she delivered a hard kick right at the announcer's crotch, making his balls explode in the process. He let out a high-pitched scream as he fell to the floor and held onto his crotch in pain. Enid, knowing that her work here was done, just turned around and left the studio, leaving an agonized announcer who no longer had balls.


End file.
